Need For Release
by veronicasnape17
Summary: Derek finds release with a pretty thing from a bar. Derek/OC


It wasn't about love. It was about meaningless sex. The Shifter he met in the bar was willing, and so was Derek, judging by how hard he was thrusting into the long haired male against the wall. It was good to be around someone—another non-human—who understood what he was, and wasn't afraid, wasn't able to catch Lycanthropy.

The purple-haired teen had approached him at the counter, offering to buy him a drink. It was a normal come-on, but at the same time, very different. One, it was a guy, not a girl, who had his eye on Derek, and almost before Derek had noticed him, the scent of a Heated male hit his nose. It was heady, and not human, and exactly what Derek needed. It had been a rough week, and he needed to get rid of the pent up emotion.

Instead of taking the drink, Derek led the Shifter to the back alley, out of site from prying eyes, but still public enough that anyone could walk in on them. With his experience with past lovers, Derek felt more comfortable in the open. An added bonus was that the Shifter didn't seem to mind.

He never asked his name, Derek didn't really care what it was, and Derek never offered his own. The Shifter simply kissed him roughly and pulled his body close enough to feel the heat coming off the male easily. Reaching between them, Derek made quick work of the Shifter's belt, snapping it off through the loops and tossing it carelessly to the ground before unbuckling his own, leaving it in place on his hips. In three quick movements, Derek had the Shifter shoved up against the grimy bricks, pulled his jeans off and wrapped the male's legs around his hips as he kissed lips and neck.

The Shifter groaned when Derek's teeth grazed his pulse, and Derek's knees nearly buckled when the male bucked his naked crotch into Derek's stomach. Taking two fingers into his own mouth, Derek set to work to do what little preparing that would be needed. With no lubricant, Derek knew it would hurt a normal human, but a Shifter's body would adapt, and the one before him was already a mess if the tight heat clenching around his fingers was anything to go by. A moan escaped the Shifter's throat.

"Stop that or I'll come." Derek growled at how the Shifter spoke through clenched teeth. "Just fuck me, I'm good." So Derek took away his fingers, spitting into his hand and stroking his cock, but the Shifter got impatient, taking a hand and yanking Derek into another bruising kiss by the hair.

Derek felt his teeth grow, and knew his eyes were shining. Nipping the Shifter's swollen bottom lip he drew blood, sucking it into his mouth as he pushed himself into the Shifter's body. They both groaned at the feeling, the shifter because it would keep him alive for the next week, and Derek because it had been too long since he'd been as rough as he needed to be while having sex. The heat and pressure and tightness were perfect, and the sounds the Shifter male was making went straight to his groin, and he could feel his own heartbeat where he and the Shifter connected.

Supporting the Shifter on his hips and the wall with one hand, Derek reached down and jerked him roughly. He knew that Shifters felt pleasure more intensely, and knew it wouldn't last long. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, come on wolf, end it." The Shifter's scent had intensified, pleasure, arousal, come, sweat, desperation as swirled around Derek's sensitive nose. The Shifter's nails raked his back through his shirt, and suddenly it was over, both males coming together in low groans and heavy breathing. Derek kissed the purple haired male once more before pulling out, a soft hiss escaping the Shifter's mouth.

Derek lowered the Shifter to the ground, seeing blood well up on his hip through the come-stained t-shirt. He pulled himself together again, tucking himself away and zipping his jeans again, watching the Shifter get dressed. He surprised him by walking up to him and kissing Derek softly on the cheek, before walking away without another word. Derek supposed being a species that was used to one night stands, the Shifter would find it normal to leave so soon after sex.

Derek ran a hand through his hair before walking out of the alley and toward his car, leaving the bar with a slight smile on his face. He knew where to go if he needed release again.


End file.
